Del amor al odio, sólo hay un paso
by rrbzfanfiction
Summary: Brick x Blossom Butch x Kaoru Romance escolar
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Este es nuestro primer fanfic de los rrbz y las ppgz! Esperamos que les guste y lo disfruten!

**CAPITULO 1**

Era una bella mañana en la ciudad de Santavilla. Las ppgz se dirigian hacia su escuela, sin imaginarse que sus vidas estaban a punto de cambiar!

Kaoru: Ay! por que tenemos que ir a la escuela? Quiero mi skate!

Blossom:Kaoru! como puedes ser tan irresponsable? No te das cuenta que aprender es muy importante, ir a la escuela es por tu propio bien! Madura!

Kaoru: Lo que digas... (en voz baja) nerd...

Burbuja: NO EXISTE EN ESTE CUENTO

Por otro lado de la ciudad, en la casa de Mojo, los chicos alborotadores:

Mojo: (canturreando) Chicoooooooooos... levaaaantense...

Chicos: mojoooo... pudrete!

Brick ya esta listo pero Butch sigue durmiendo.

En la escuela, durante la clase de gimnasia, nuestros cuatro protagonistas se encuentran:

Blossom: Kaoru, mira para alla, ¿no son los rrbz?

Kaoru: No puede ser, los voy a golpear! Como se atreven?

Blossom: Calmate! Seguro que ellos no nos han reconocido, haha

Kaoru: Ash, lo que tu digas Blossom, pero se me acercan y ya veran (levanta el puño y rechina sus dientes)

Brick mira a Blossom, sin saber que es una ppgz, estirarse en el campo de entrenamiento:

Brick: "¿y ese moño? Me recuerda a una de las supertontas, pero esta chica tiene algo.. jkkk que estoy pensando?!"

Butch zamarrea a Brick ya que esta en trance y logra sacarlo de sus inentendibles pensamientos.

Por fin se termina la cansadora clase llena de deporte y suena la campana. Recreo:

Kaoru:" te juro que si se me vuelven a acercar alguno de ellos... Aparte que se cree Butch? Saludando asi a mis compañeras, haciendose el lindo con todas! Que perdedor!"

Brick y Butch se sientan en una mesa de color azul a comer dulces. A unas tres mesas de distancia, se encuentran nuestras heroinas comiendo algo mas nutritivo y con menos calorias.

Butch:"Que bien estuve hoy en la pista de atletismo. Definitivamente no hay nadie como yo. Todas las chicas morian por mi. Pero ahora que lo pienso, habia una con una cara medio rara. Seguro tambien le gusto. O tal vez no..."

Brick:" tengo que conseguir la atencion de la chica del moño! Ya se! le tirare este alfajor a la cabeza! Si! Soy genial!"

Instantaneamente, el moño de Blossom cambia color rosa a color chocolate! Y si hay algo que ella no tolera es estar desarreglada! El volcan esta en erupcion! Pobre Brick.

Blossom: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! mi peloo! mi pelo! quien hizo esto?!

Brick: yo! yo! como estas? (sonriendo)

Kaoru: dejame que lo mato

Butch: (camina tranquilamente hacia Kaoru y le guiña un ojo) Todo esta bien nena...

Butch recibe una piña entre sus dos ojos. Brick se despide. Finaliza el recreo. La aburrida clase de ingles se aproxima.

La clase de idioma, es la unica que las chicas comparten con sus enamorados. Por esta razon, siempre la esperan con muchas ansias:

Blossom: " Tamaki siempre tan perfecto. Saca notas casi tan altas como las mias, es impecable y todo un caballero. No como el estupido de Brick. Como pueden no reconocernos? Siempre tan estupidos e infantiles. ¿por que me sonreia asi en el recreo? no importa. Tamaki sigue siendo perfecto, el mundo es lindo"

Kaoru:"Mitch, aparte de guapo, es sensible y fuerte. Él no coquetea con todas las chicas como cierta personita que yo conozco. ¿por que tenemos que estar en el mismo colegio? Es un idiota, un mujeriego...¿por que pienso en él?" (golpea el banco y todos las miran raro. Kaoru rie demasiado nerviosa)

Brick:"¿como puede no haber funcionado mi brillante idea? Era perfecto!(musica romantica) Ella giraria su cabeza, me veria y tambien me sonreiria. Todo marcharia bien.¿Que puedo hacer? ¿otro alfajor? La chica del moño tiene una mirada tan soñadora en este momento. ¿que pensara? ¿ya estara enamorada de mi?"

Butch:" Realmente debe estar muerta por mi, es que estoy bueno a rabiar. Por eso se pone tan violenta conmigo! Siempre primero en todo, no hay nadie que se me resista! Ese golpe si que dolio! Dolio en serio. La conquistare!"

Mitch:"...que bueno que Kaoru este en la misma clase que yo. Su banco esta justo delante del mio, alcanzo a oler su hermoso cabello. Es tan ruda y yo tan debil. ¿se fijara en mi?"

Tamaki:( se levanta y lee una oracion del libro en voz alta): ***567646+656-+++(ingles)

Ni Blossom ni Kaoru pueden evitar clavar sus miradas en los principes de la clase. Brick y Butch, siguen la linea que crea la mirada de las supertontas. Y se dan cuenta que aquella linea no termina en ellos(como realmente lo esperaban) sino en Tamaki y Mitch(los superñoños).

Brick y Butch, aunque todavia no han hablado entre ellos, ya saben a quien les van hacer la vida imposible.

A la salida de la escuela, Mitch y Tamaki se dirigen juntos hacia sus casas ya que son vecinos. A unas cuadras del colegio, dos encapuchados los interceptan. Pero parece que los encapuchados estan bastante sorprendidos, ya que no pensaban trabajar juntos.

Brick: hermano? que haces? tengo que trabajar!(dirigiendose a Butch)

Butch: no se que razones te trajeron aca, pero yo vengo a romperles la cara a los superñoños

Tamaki y Mitch se miran entre ellos sin entender nada de lo que esta sucediendo.

Brick: pero no entiendo, no entiendo. Y mira que siempre fui el mas inteligente

Butch: lo se, lo se. Pero digamos, que esto es parte de una "mision de conquista". Ya sabes, quiero algo mas de accion. Me aburre que todas caigan apenas sonrio (Butch se retira el flequillo de la cara sensualmente)

Brick: Esto tiene que ver con la paliza que resiviste hoy?

Butch: Puede ser... (haciendose el interesante) pero vos?

Tamaki y Mitch: hey! hey! estamos aca! que necesitan extraños encapuchados?

Brick y Butch: esto! superñoñitoos! (les pegan dejandolos inconscientes)

Al otro dia, Blossom y Kaoru ven pasar por las puertas del colegio a la version zombie de sus principes azules. Mitch tenia una venda alrededor de su cabeza y rengueaba. Tamaki en silla de ruedas. Todos estaban sorprendidos y preocupados, por estos chicos que eran tan buenos y tranquilos. ¿que clase de accidente habian sufrido?

Las mas preocupadas, al punto de querer llorar, eran Blossom y Kaoru. Sin dudarlo, se les acercaron para averiguar que habia sucedido.

Blossom: Tamaki-kun, que ha sucedido? ¿fue un auto, las escaleras?ay,no. Seguramente fue por ayudar a alguien, tu siempre tan amable.

Tamaki: Oh, no! Blossom... (se sonroja) No fue nada de eso...

Kaoru: entonces que? iban juntos? Mitch, que paso?

Mitch: Les contare todo, ibamos regresando a casa y nos interceptaron dos encapuchados. Pensamos que eran inofensivos pues al principio, se pusieron a hablar estupideces entre ellos, ignorandonos. Luego, nos digieron superñoños y creo que..

Kaoru: NO PUEDE SER! Esos tontos son los unicos que usan la palabra "super" para todo lo que ven! son tan tontos!

Tamaki: Disculpa Kaoru, que dices?

Blossom: Em(tapandole la boca a Kaoru) no dice nada, es que esta muy indignada por lo que cuentan. Cuanta inseguridad en Santavilla, es increible. No lo crees Tamaki?

Tamaki: Pues, a decir verdad no esperabamos que nada de esto sucediera. No creiamos tener enemigos. Lo mas extraño es que me parecio que podian volar, que locura.

Blossom: Debe haber sido fuerte el golpe. "Definitivamente fueron ellos. Ahhj. como, como se atreven? Ahora yo estoy mas violenta que Kaoru. Los vamos a destrozar. Mi hermoso Tamaki, noooooo"

Kaoru:"si, los ojos de Blossom lo dicen todo, pensamos igual hermanita"

En la casa de Mojo, jugando a la play:

Brick: puño, patada, circulo, triangulo... siiiiiiiiiiiii! toma eso Butch! ñaña taraña! buuu

Butch: ya callate idiota. Aunque debo reconocer que ayer si que nos lucimos! Viste como los dejamos a esos tontos? jajaja, soy el mejor!

Brick: si que si, la chica del moño solo tendra ojos para mi y no para ese principe de los ñoños.

Butch: asi que te gusta? mira vos hermanito

Brick:(sonrojandose) que ? yo ? de una niña? Ni lo pienses, yo no soy como vos. No que no

Butch: Ha! eso es lo que dices

Butch:"Mi hermano enamorado, quien lo diria, no? Yo soy superior a los humanos. Lo mio es solo una MISION."

Brick: "¿me gusta? ¿me gusta? no, no. Tal vez"

**Fin del Primer capítulo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Al otro dia, el director de la escuela hizo un anuncio. Se habia estado rumoreando que este año se iba realizar una excursion muy especial.

Director: Buenos dias alumnos de la academia ***********z . Esta mañana les traigo muy buenas noticias para los alumnos de 16 y 17 años. La academia ha decidido recompenzar sus esfuerzos y buenas calificaciones. Realizaran un viaje en grupo al parque de diversiones más grande de nuestro pais!

Alumnos: aaaaaaaaaHHH! (muertos de felicidad, estrellitas en los ojitos de todos ellos) siiii!

Blossom:"Esta sera la mejor manera para descansar y luego seguir sacando las mejores notas! Me recargare de buenas ondas! Volvere más energetica! Lista para cualquier reto. Aplaudo al director!"

Kaoru: " Si, al fin algo de accion! Esto es de lo que hablaba! riesgo, cosas extremas sin limites! Soy la mas deportiva aqui! Ya veran como me divierto! hahaha!"

Butch:"Con este viajecito, rudita va a caer a mis pies"

Brick:"Los viajes hacen mas intimas a las personas. Voy a estar mas cerca de la chica del moño. Y tambien voy a gastar bromas a todos. Si, las mejores bromas! Cuanta risa! Y su pelo colorado! Y tengo hambre!"

Tamaki:"ah, que pena. Que desperdicio y que casualidad. Yo, pobre invalido, en silla de rueda. Soy tan bueno y me pasan cosas tan malas. Adios a los momentos romanticos que podria haber vivido con Blossom. Adios, mundo cruel, me quedare en Youtube todo el dia."

Mitch:"Podria ir, pero prefiero dar lastima"

En la clase de matematica, todos estan impacientes, con ganas de hablar del viaje.

Cuando faltanban 15 minutos para que finalize la clase:

Profesora Kim: Bueno chicos, por favor levanten la mano los que si van a realizar la excursion. Quiero contarlos, luego anoten sus nombres y apellidos en esta hoja.

Kaoru y Blossom, son las ultimas en tener la hoja entre sus manos. Escriben su nombre y por supuesto, revisan que no falten sus principitos. Pero su cara cambia abruptamente cuando ven que ni Tamaki ni Mitch se encuentran en la lista. Sin pensarlo, sincronizadas, se levantan de sus bancos:

Kaoru y Blossom: ¿COMO? ¿ESTO NO PUEDE SER? ¿TAMAKI? ¿MITCH? ¿POR QUE NO VIENEN?

Profesora Kim: ¿que sucede niñas?¿Mitch, Tamaki, es cierto que no quieren realizar el viaje?

Tamaki: Si, sensei. Ya lo hemos decidido. Yo debo hacer reposo, y por mas que los acompañe en el viaje no podria subirme a ningun juego. Realmente deseo estar con mis compañeros, los quiero chicos! (todo un discurso)

Compañeros: ahhhh! es tan dulce! mejorate pronto Tamaki-kun! Te traeremos muchas golosinas! tu Mitch tambien recuperate! Animo chicos!

Brick:"pfff. Que grupo de papanatas. Son tan pero tan chupamedias, salameros, aduladores.. ahhj! Me dan nauseas. Estupido princiñoño!"

Mitch: Estamos realmente muy agradecidos. Les deseamos un gran viaje. (sonrisa encantadora, tuerce cabeza para un costado y salpica brillantina)

Butch:"kakaka, en serio cree que eso funciona? Es obvio que no tiene ni mi experiencia ni mi encanto. Yo puedo lograr cosas que el ni imagina. Osea. Soy la mejor eleccion para todas y todos aca"

Blossom:"esto no puede estar sucediendo. ¿por que a mi? Malditos chicos alborotadores. ¿como no les pegue aun? Mis sueños con Tamaki estaban a punto de volverse realidad. Ganaria un peluche de panda para mi. Comeriamos algodon de azucar. Nos besariamos tal vez al atardecer. Se escucharian violines a nuestro alrededor. Brick, por que haces esto?"

Kaoru:"Era la oportunidad para estar a solas con Mitch, argggg. No lo puedo soportar. Ese estupido, estupido, estupido! Encima esta sonriendo. Tan soberbio, le partiria ya mismo esa cara bonita que intenta poner"

Profesora Kim: Ahora les voy a contar lo que no les dijo el director.(risa macabra) Queremos que en este viaje se conozcan mejor entre ustedes, que se vuelvan un grupo mas unido. Por eso vamos a formar parejas. Espero que consigan una bella experiencia. No van a poder elegir a su amigo o amiga de siempre. Eso si que no. Pero tal vez hagan un nuevo amigo. Asi que presten atencion para saber con quien les ha tocado.

Kaoru:"lo que faltaba, ojala Kim-sensei se de cuenta que Blossom y yo somos la pareja perfecta, despues de todo, juntas mantenemos la ciudad a salvo"

Profesora Kim: Bueno Butch creo que te toca estar con Kaoru, les deseo buena suerte. Animos!

Kaoru:(moviendo la cabeza lentamente hacia su izquierda) ¿QUEEEEEE? ¿con este perdedor? le rompere la cara!

Butch: si, si muñeca. Ya se que te pongo a mil.

Kaoru: Despues de la escuela, en el estacionamiento. Vas a ver todos los angelitos.

Butch: Humm, me muero por ver eso, linda.

Kaoru:(se levanta del banco, con los ojos escupiendo chispas, levantando sus dos puños y dando brinquitos, frente a Butch)

Profesora Kim: exactamente de eso hablaba chicos, tienen que aprender y adaptarse a nuevas situaciones. Llevarse bien, ser pacientes y conocerse mejor. Asi que calmense ya! Sentados! Y tu Blossom estaras con Brick!

Brick:(se para, levanta un brazo y luego lo baja hasta el abdomen) SI! yeah!

Blossom:(muy bajo, para que Kim-sensei no oiga) Ay, nooo!(hunde toda su cabeza en el banco)

**Fin del segundo capítulo**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

Todos los chicos habian preparado sus mochilas y bolsas para el viaje. Saldrian el viernes a la noche para disfrutar todo el sabado en el gran parque de diversiones.

Blossom: Kaoru, viste mi blusa rosada? la que tiene pequeños lunares blancos?

Kaoru: ay, si princesita. Esta en el segundo cajon.

Blossom: Gracias, y vos no vas a preparar tus cosas? realmente vas a pasar toda la noche tirada en la cama viendo el mundial de natacion?

Kaoru: a ver, Blossom. Vos y yo no somos iguales. Vos necesitas despertarte tres horas antes para estar perfecta para ir al colegio. Mientras yo que hago? Yo duermo. Y vos deberias saber que dormir le hace bien a tu cuerpo, a tu piel, a tu cabello. Asi que no se, vos segui tus rutinas y yo veo mis deportes.

Blossom: Ojala madures algun dia hermanita, crees que a Mitch le gustan las chicas que no se arreglan?

Kaoru:¿queeeeee? ¿por que crees que me importa lo que piense Mitch? Ademas el es muy buen deportista, seguro le gustan las chicas como yo, deportivas. Verdad?

Blossom:No lo se Kaoru. Tal vez deberias empezar a cuidar tu piel, tengo una mascarrilla que seria ideal para ti. Y conmigo no te hagas, yo se como miras a Mitch...

Kaoru: Ah! NO! eso si que no! tus mejunjes de bruja de blancanieves no! No quiero ser una mas de la banda Gangrena! Pero, si, Mitch es especial para mi. No se como te has dado cuenta... Y a vos no te pasa algo asi con Tamaki?

Blossom: Hum, si, he caido por Tamaki-kun. Es maravilloso, perfecto hasta en silla de ruedas...

Kaoru: si, claro... (dando vuelta los ojos)

Blossom: es que, no has visto como sonrie, como habla... como piensa, todo. Y escuchaste su discurso hoy? es tan considerado, no como otros.

Kaoru: ay, ya para hermanita. Eres demasiado empalagosa, me das nauseas. Pero es cierto, tendriamos que hacerles algo a esos "otros".

Blossom: Si, ya lo he estado pensando. Voy a hacerle a Brick la convivencia imposible. Va a ser el peor viaje de su vida!

Kaoru: asi se habla, hahaha

Caminando por la calle, pensando en mil travesuras, van Butch y Brick:

Butch: Ja, viste hermano, la suerte esta de nuestro lado...

Brick: hem, estoy algo nervioso, ya se que los ñoños estas rotos y no vienen. Pero yo no soy como vos. No tengo tu talento, encanto con las chicas. Me cuesta... abrirme.

Butch: Tranquilizate, no se de que hablas cuando dices "abrirme", pero de conquista yo lo tengo todo mas que claro. Aprendi de todo y lo hago todo muy bien.

Brick: Lo se, por eso, que hago con la chica del moño? creo, creo que me gusta algo o un poco o no se.

Butch: Dejalo todo en mis manos, y calma esos sentimientos. Debes ser un poco mas frio y mas seguro de ti. Vamos, que eres pelirrojo! Te dare clases del mejor!

Brick: si! Butch-sensei!

Improvisando un salon de clases, un pizarron verde, un solo banco y un escritorio con una manzana roja (que Brick robo). Butch lleva un traje(tambien robado) y unos lentes a modo de profesor. Brick sentado y atento, con uniforme de colegio:

Butch:(sostiene sensualmente la manzana en una mano y la tiza en la otra, mientras se sienta sobre el escritorio cruzado de piernas) SEDUCCION. Todo se trata de eso. Seducirlas, hacerlas caer y una vez que estan en punto, las tomas. Cachaaaa!

Brick: si! sensei, estoy listo para aprender, digame todos sus secretos!

Butch: Bien, primero parate, ven aca. Muy bien. La mirada. Vamos a practicar distintos tipos de miradas. Si, mirame a mi y presta mucha atencion. Achicas tus ojos y levantas una ceja, tambaleas un poco la cabeza y sacudes el pelo sensualmente!

Brick: me tengo que sacar la gorra?

Butch: de verdad queres aprender? tal vez simplemente no estas hecho para la: SEDUCCION!(muerde la manzana) Yo soy una maquina! Un arma!

Brick:(mirando al piso, odiandose un poco asi mismo y apretando sus puños) QUIERO CONQUISTARLA!

Butch:(abriendo los ojos, sorprendido por la reaccion de su hermano) Hum, esa era la actitud que buscaba, ahora veo que realmente deseas aprender! No te defraudare hermano mio!

Ese jueves, Blossom y Kaoru, tuvieron sueños muy particulares.

Sueño de Blossom:

Blossom salta la cuerda en la verada de su casa en un dia soleado. Decide ir saltando hasta el parque. Pero, una vez alli, el cielo se vuelve gris. Se escuchan ruidos. Y la lluvia cubre la ciudad. Blossom se encuentra sola, pero sus pies siguen saltando la cuerda. No puede detenerse. Resbala con los grandes charcos. Y cae, cae en camara lenta. Pero un brazo y un paraguas la protege. Un chico con gorra roja, la esta cuidando. El mira hacia el parque, no la mira a ella. Como vigilando que nada malo se acerque. Y ella esta boquiabierta, mirando sorprendida a su salvador. Sintiendo su calido brazo sostenerla. Blossom despierta, con una extraña calidez en su corazon.

Sueño de Kaoru:

Se encuentra atrapada en un lugar muy oscuro. Siente miedo e inseguridad. Esta en una habitacion que no es la suya. De repente, se abre una puerta y aparece la persona menos esperada. Butch. Camina lentamente hacia ella. Los dos se encuentran en la oscuridad, pero una luz se filtra por la puerta. Kaoru esta quieta, paralizada, hipnotizada. Kaoru, reacciona y se da cuenta, que su rostro y el de Butch estan demasiado cerca. Siente su respiracion, escucha el sonido de su corazon. Cierra los ojos y esta a punto de entregarse al momento. Y puffffffffffffffffffff! Kaoru despierta.

**Fin del capítulo 3**


End file.
